


Unauthorized Rhyming

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Other, rapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: portal au: sawtooth and squarewave are a robot co-op team.</p><p>(HSWC Bonus Round 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unauthorized Rhyming

Yo, Sawtooth  
Tell ya the truth  
We gotta sleuth  
This fuckin’ puzzle  
Or we’ll be in trouble  
Even though we’re immortal  
Existing beyond the corporeal  
You best toss me a portal  
So we can avoid the taunts  
Of the AI that wants  
To test our mettle  
She’ll revel  
In our perpetual peril

Fuck yeah, Squarewave  
If we don’t get this squared away  
We’ll just have to sit in this pit  
And listen to her throw a fit  
Forcin’ us to admit  
That we ain’t fit for this shit  
So we best commit  
To solvin’ this bit by bit  
Won’t submit  
We’re too legit  
Too closely knit  
We’ll transmit  
Our bodies to the exit lickety split

_Please refrain from unauthorized rhyming while participating in the test._


End file.
